lazos de sangre
by aradialeviatan
Summary: que sucede si te das cuenta de que todo lo que creias era mentira, y la unica persona que puede estar contigo es tu peor enemigo, eso le paso a Hermione Jane Riddle Black
1. Chapter 1

El amor nos llega de diversas maneras, a veces sin avisar, en otros casos se demora años en aparecer aunque lo tengamos siempre en nuestras narices y eso es lo que les paso a estos dos protagonistas, se odiaron por mucho tiempo, pero una noticia los hizo unirse y hacerlos luchar por el amor que se profesaban, esta historia empieza después de la guerra cuando Voldemort muere y el mundo mágico esta en paz pero se perdieron muchas vidas, sin más que decir voy a empezar con mi relato el cual espero sea de su agrado-terminó con un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto a la chimenea mientras era rodeada por algunos niños y otros no tanto.

Pensé que después de la guerra todo iba a mejorar pero no fue así para mí las cosas en vez de mejorar empeoraron, me entere que era hija de los seres mas despreciables de la tierra, ya lo se como que los mas despreciables?, pero créanme que lo eran, mi papa era nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle, si el Lord tenebroso aquel cuyo nombre no se puede decir, aquel al que ayude a matar. No me arrepiento ya que nunca supe que era mi padre y ahora está muerto, bueno mi madre es Bellatrix Black si aquella que me torturo y que casi me mata la fiel seguidora del lado oscuro la que me marco como sangre sucia y ahora soy su hija que ironía no creen. Pero la verdad en estos momentos no me importa estoy en el tren rojo esperando por salir, solo espero que Hogwarts aclare todas mis dudas y no me confunda mas. ¡Toc! ¡Toc! La puerta se abre dejándome ver a la persona con la que menos deseo estar.

—Que es lo que quieres Malfoy?—dije hastiada de esta situación

—Si fuera por mí no estaría aquí…pero mi tía me quiere contigo así que te guste o no vas a viajar conmigo—dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí. Se me olvido comentar que Bellatrix está viva la Señora Weasley no la mató, era un mortifago que había tomado poción multijugos

—A que tiene miedo ¿que divulgue quienes son mis padres?

—No la verdad, ella quiere que lleves su apellido—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— ¡Como que su apellido, yo no voy a usar el apellido Lastranguer!—dije exaltada

—Pues no. Vas a usar el apellido Black, te guste o no—completo al ver que la castaña quería reclamar

—Yo no voy a cambiar mi apellido

—No me importa ya todo está arreglado—dijo ya cansado, ella soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acomodo en el asiento para poder dormir un poco, pues para ella iba a ser un viaje muy largo, se estaba sumergiendo en un sueño pero una luz ilumino el vagón, y se despertó enseguida, saco la varita y apunto a la persona que se había aparecido, pero cuando pudo ver mejor la bajó.

—Que bueno que siempre estén alerta-dijo en tono sarcástico Bellatrix

—jaja que simpática tía…sabes que esto es muy peligroso que estés en el tren, alguien puede verte y nos meterás en problemas además recuerda que estas MUERTA —enfatizo el blondo la última palabra

—No vengo por ti, mi hija tiene que realizar una misión muy importante —dijo la morena girándose para quedar frente a Hermione—esa es la forma de saludar a tu madre—dijo con cierta decepción en la voz.

—Buenas tardes madre, como esta? —saludo Herms de la manera más fría

—Mejor ahora que revivas a tu padre—dijo soltando esa risa endemoniada

—¡QUE! YO NO PIENSO REVIVIRLO—dijo exaltada, su madre la tomo de la barbilla y le puso la varita en el cuello para susurrarle a su hija con cierta locura

—escúchame lo vas a revivir quieras o no, entiendes—la soltó con tal fuerza que la hizo perder el equilibrio—ahora se buena niña y dame tu brazo izquierdo, ella se lo dio y con la varita le saco sangre luego conjuro un hechizo el cual ni la castaña ni el blondo comprendieron, pero el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando vio a la calavera

—Pensé que solo el Lord podía hacer eso—dijo el Slytherin

—soy su aprendiz Draco querido,bueno me retiro ya están muy cerca del castillo—y desapareció tal y como llego, luego de un tiempo Draco se dio cuenta que la castaña no se movía

—estas bien? —pregunto el viéndola fijamente —mejor cúbrela que si te la ven vas a estar en problemas—al no obtener respuesta la sacudió por los hombros y eso la hizo reaccionar—cúbrela dijo secamente, ella solo obedeció

—Es normal que brille tanto—cuestiono al ver los colores tan vivos del tatuaje

—si no la toques, vas a estar muy sensible por lo menos una semana, si sientes ardor subes a la sala multipropósito del séptimo piso—dijo con fastidio

—Ya no te pongas así que no te nombraron mi niñera—dijo cansada de la actitud del rubio

—tu no pero tu mama si y eso es mucho peor

—si ya lose….no sé que le vio—el fastidio se notaba en su voz, se sentó y estaba viendo por la ventana en una hora aproximada llegarían al castillo, se sentía un poco mareada y se recostó contra el vidrio y cayó pero para su suerte el rubio reacciono y la tomo en brazos recostándola en el sillón, pero escucho unos pasos, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado y cuando vio a la persona cerró la puerta de golpe y susurro

—Mierda , tenía que ser Potter—

Tomo a la castaña sin saber que hacer

**Jajaja-solto una risa de niña traviesa – perdón esta parte me resulta algo graciosa pero continuemos todavía no se termina**


	2. el fin del viaje

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Perdón en el primer capitulo se me olvido poner esto, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me pusieron como favorita y como alerta gracias a todas las que me leen un beso a todas(os) uno nunca sabe tal vez hay un chico jajaja

—Mierda, tenía que ser Potter—

Tomo a la castaña sin saber qué hacer

**Jajaja-solto una risa de niña traviesa – perdón esta parte me resulta algo graciosa pero continuemos todavía no se termina**

El la acerco y realizo un _Disapparate __en ese momento entro Harry Potter por la puerta _

_—Donde estas Hermione? —pregunto preocupado el azabache por no saber donde se encontraba su hermana (amiga) cerró el bajón y se fue en eso Draco desase el hechizo y trata que la leona reaccione hasta que se le ocurrió una idea _

_—__Aguamenti__—dijo bañando a la chica con agua_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Como? ¿Qué paso? —pregunto la chica algo confundida_

_—Se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos te desmallaste? —pregunto el blondo furioso_

_—Bueno es que no he comido bien esta semana—dijo Hermione _

_—Que estabas muy ocupada besándote con Weasley para comer—dijo Draco escupiendo las palabras_

_—Si lo hago o no es mi problema no el tuyo—dijo enojada la muchacha_

_—jaja y quien te dijo que me importa? —_

_—Pues parece o la que se hace llamar mi madre te pidió que me vigilaras hasta lo íntimo—la muchacha ya estaba por llegar a su punto máximo de tolerancia_

_—la verdad es que si como libros—dijo el muchacho restándole importancia al comentario_

_—que dijiste maldito oxigenado—_

_—yo no soy ningún maldito sangre…—Draco se para antes de terminar la frase_

_—sangre que? Si no lo recuerdas mis dos padres son magos…y hasta compartimos sangre malfoy_

_—**en ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta que compartían sangre y que eran familia—rio de nuevo**_

_—__si es verdad voy a extrañar decirte sangre sucia..PRIMA—dijo lo ultimo con suma lentitud_

_—Lo bueno es que yo no tengo que disminuir ningún insulto —dijo ella con una sonrisa_

_—Que graciosa…mejor acompáñame —dijo Draco extendiendo la mano para que ella la tomara —tranquila que no muerdo—dijo al ver que ella no tomaba su mano, ella la tomo y salieron del bajón teniendo cuidado que nadie los viera _

_—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunto esta con algo de duda_

_—A que comas algo no quiero que mueras o te vuelvas a desmallar—Hermione minoro el paso por la sorpresa que le produjeron las palabras de Draco, se estaba volviendo loca o que, él se estaba preocupando por ella eso era un sueño o estaba bien loca_

_—Rápido no pares que nos verán—dijo jalándola más de su mano para que acelerara el paso, hasta llegar hasta un bajón desconocido para ella. Draco dio la contraseña y al abrirse apareció una cocina Hermione tenía los ojos como platos _

_—Cierra la boca que se te va a entrar una mosca—se burlo de ella al ver la cara que puso _

_—pero que es esto? —dijo desconcertada _

_—una cocina que mas va ha ser—dijo con burla_

_—se lo que es pero nunca lo he visto—dijo en su defensa_

_—si es solo de Slytherin—dijo explicándole _

_—eso no es gusto nosotros no tenemos algo así_

_—si lose pero recuerda somos Slytherin—dijo con un tono de "Soy el mejor"_

_—Eres insoportable—dijo ella golpeando su hombre_

_—auch¡ sin violencia—dijo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, el se lanzo sobre ella tirándola al piso y se escondieron en una estantería vacía y muy muy muy pequeña _

_—Donde estas Draco? —decía una voz algo mimada e irritante —eso no es justo me dejas votada todo el viaje y no se donde estas? —cerro la puerta ellos al escuchar que se fue salieron de su escondite, con la respiración agitada sin que les dé tiempo de volverse a esconder la puerta se vuelve a abrir._

_—OK si lo querías hacer con Granger está bien te lo acepto, pero no en la cocina—dijo Blaise con burla al ver a su amigo y a la Gryffindor mas cerca de lo debido con la respiración agitada la ropa desacomodada, la leona y la serpiente se voltearon y ven a Blaise y se separaron al notar su cercanía_

_—Blaise que haces aquí? —dijo Draco con un leve rubor en las mejillas _

_—Que mas voy a hacer en una cocina comer, si tú no sabes para que sirve no es mi problema pero solo un consejo si quieres tener sexo con ella mejor en un bajón o aguántate hasta que llegues al castillo—dijo el moreno haciendo enojar a su amigo _

_—Blaise deja de decir estupideces y lárgate —rujio el rubio _

_—Bien Dragón yo me voy—dijo saliendo de la cocina_

_—coge algo de comer y vámonos al bajón —dijo el blondo todavía sonrojado _

_—s..Si…claro—dijo esta igual de sonrojada, cogió un pedazo de pastel de calabaza _

_—vamos—dijo Draco tomándola de nuevo de la mano cosa que la hizo sonrojar mas y que su corazón se acelerara, empezaron a correr a su bajón cuando llegaron se sentaron y un silencio un tanto incomodo se formo entre los dos hasta que el rubio lo rompió _

_—perdón por lo que dijo Blaise es un idiota—tratando de romper el silencio_

_—No te preocupes pero tengo una duda—_

_—cual? —pregunto el incentivándola a hablar_

_—pues de quien era la primera voz que escuchamos esa voz no era de Blaise o ¿si? —_

_—era la insoportable de Pansy—dijo restándole importancia _

_—ella es tu novia? —_

_—No ella no es mi novia—_

_—pues parece—_

_—no, éramos novios per ya no lo somos—explicando _

_—ha y porque te buscaba—dijo tratando de que el chico le explique_

_—pues porque no se resigno a que la haya dejado—_

_—Bueno es comprensible—dijo ella después de darse cuenta de su error —este quiero decir llevaban mucho tiempo de novios, ella ha de pensar que bueno todavía tiene una oportunidad, esto bueno tu ¿la quieres?_

_—la verdad no pero tú también tienes novio—dijo esperando un no_

_—pu…pues si —dijo pero con tono triste cosa que sorprendió al Slytherin_

_—y tu lo quieres? —dijo mientras esperaba con ¿miedo ? la respuesta_

_—la verdad no se si lo quiero, antes me imaginaba una vida con el pero cuando la batalla termino esta extraño algo distante—dijo soltando un suspiro_

_—hmp creo que es mejor así ¿no? Te diste cuenta de que no es el indicado—"ojalo yo lo fuera "pensó pero se regaño cuando se le cruzo esa idea ella era la hija de lord Voldemort y su prima_

_—si eso creo —después de eso todo se quedo en silencio y la chica empezó a quedarse dormida como estaba en el mismo sillón la cabeza de la castaña fue a parar en el hombre del rubio , este al sentirla se movió incomodo logrando que la cabeza de ella terminara en su regazo, y al verla ahí empezó a acariciarle el cabello, recordó que antes era como una mata de arbusto pero ahora estaba domado y sedoso, t5an concentrado estaba observando a la castaña que no se dio cuenta de que ya llegaron, movió a la castaña _

_—ya llegamos levántate—dijo sacudiéndola una poco_

_—mmm…gracias por despertarme—dijo mientras se paraba—perdón por dormirme sobre ti —dijo sonrojada_

_—no importa, mejor me voy antes de que potty o los cabeza de fosforo vengan_

_—si lárgate ¿Por qué eres insoportable Malfoy? —pregunto con rabia _

_—Porque así soy yo y no pienso cambiar por nada del mundo ratita—_

_—eres un imbécil, arrogante.._

_—guapo, sexy si eso ya lo sabía—dijo esto y salió del bajón_

_—eres un imbécil—grito ella_

_—si pero aun así me quieres—dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la leona_

_—es un imbécil cretino a mi no me gusta, ni me atrae con ese cabello rubio, los pectorales bien formados, esos ojos grises—maldición deja de pensar esas cosas eres una estú castaña salió del bajón para ir con sus amigos además tenía que contarles la verdad y no sabía cómo hacerlo._


	3. uNA vERDAD iNCOMODA

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bueno todas saben los personajes no me pertenecen todos son de J. K. R. Y o solo juego un rato con ellos jajajaja

a leer

Hermione entre al despacho de la directora, y para su sorpresa se encontró con un rubio

—Buenas noches, señorita Gran…Black—se corrigió la directora

—Buenas noches Directora—contesto la leona

—A lo que vinimos—dijo el rubio

—siéntese, bueno primero quiero felicitarlos por que los dos son premios anuales —explico la ex profesora de transformaciones

—Pero eso no es todo—dijo el blondo arrastrando las palabras

—bueno no es todo, el señor Marcus Black ya me explico lo de su cambio de apellido señorita y bueno solo quería preguntarle si es lo que de verdad quiere—dijo la mujer

—La verdad al inicio no estaba convencida, pero mi abuelo me ha tratado también que no me importa que Bellatrix sea mi madre, y bu… bueno ella está muerta—explico la castaña

—y su padre? —pregunto curiosa

—No lose—mintió Hermione

—bueno es todo vallan a su torre y felicidades, así se me olvidaba los profesores ya saben este cambio, ahora si pueden marcharse—

Salieron de la oficina sin hablar antes de llegar a su torre Hermione le pregunto al rubio:

—Malfoy puedes volver a la torre a las 12? —

—por qué? —cuestiono el rubio

—Les voy a decir la verdad a mis amigos—luego de decirlo soltó un suspiro

—Suerte—con eso el rubio dio media vuelta para irse, la castaña envió un patronus a sus amigos para que se encontraran en su torre, la verdad se encontraba algo preocupada bueno muy preocupada no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar y le daba miedo no saberlo, porque por primera vez no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y eso la aterro, llego a la torre no pudo apreciarla bien, estaba demasiado preocupada en eso se escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta, ella respiro y se dirigió lentamente a abrirla y por ella entro una pelirroja

—Herms, por amor de Merlín donde has estado? ¿Por qué no nos has llamado? ¿Cómo estás? Te ves algo pálida ¿quieres ir a la enfermeria? o ¿mejor recuéstate? No mejor dime ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? Te espera vamos en la madriguera ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no llegaste? —fueron tantas preguntas que la sorprendieron

—bueno tranquila estaba en casa de mi abuelo, la verdad es que no me sentía muy bien para hablar, si estoy bien, no quiero ir, tampoco me recostare, pues estuvieron como decirlo…..mmm interesantes, la verdad quería tiempo, y estaba con mi abuelo que por alguna razón me resulto agradable—respondió en orden todas las preguntas de la pequeña Weasley en el momento que termino Ginny la abrazo

—ya te extrañaba nadie puede hacer lo que tú haces—la castaña se soltó para ver a su amigo y su novio

—No me van a abrazar—dijo haciendo un pucherito

—claro que si pequeña ven acá—dijo el azabache mientras abrazaba a su amiga y la hacía girar

—y tu Ron?—pregunto

—Como estar enojado contigo— dijo el también al ver la cara que puso, la abrazo y estuvieron a punto de besarse si no fuera por un carraspeo de garganta que los atrajo.

—Bueno ahora dinos como es eso de que pasaste con tu abuelo—inquirió Harry

—Mejor siéntense —dijo sella landó un sillón de tres

—tranquila que paso?—pregunto extrañada la pelirroja al ver que la sonrisa se borraba del rostro de su amiga

—Chicos lo que les voy a decir no es fácil, pero quiero que sepan que yo los quiero mucho y que de verdad yo no quería esto—empezó la castaña tratando de que las lágrimas no se le salieran

—Herm habla, no puede ser tan grave—dijo Harry

—sí lo es, bueno este verano me entere de que soy adoptada, por favor no digan nada hasta que termine—dijo al ver que Ron quería hablar—bueno casi a la semana de la muerte de mis padres, un señor fue a verme a mi casa, el me dijo que era mi abuelo yo no le creí por su puesto, pero él iba todos los días a mi casa para decirme lo mismo, hasta que un día me arte y le dije que fuéramos a un hospital el acepto, y para mi desgracia él era mi abuelo, yo no lo podía creer, pero era la verdad, me seguí negando y él me propuso llevarme al ministerio, pero me dijo que si hacíamos la prueba ahí tenía que cambiar mi apellido, acepte ya que no lo creía, pero cuando la prueba reveló que era verdad estaba llena de ira, en ese mismo momento quería destruirlo todo—no lo pudo contener y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

—pero quienes son tus padres para que sea tan malo?—pregunto ingenua la menor de todos

—Desde ahora mi nombre será Hermione Jane Black—al decir el ultimo nombre todos la vieron con confusión—mi madre es Bellatrix Black—al decir esto Ron se levanto

—¡Como puede ser esa maldita tu madre no lo entiendo¡ —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y jalaba el cabello

—Ron por favor, yo no lose recién me entere—explico

—no porque no confiaste en nosotros¡—dijo con ira en su voz

—Ron escúchame—trato la castaña

—no sabes me largo—el salió por la puerta y con el ruido que hizo al cerrarse Ginny reacciono y se levanto al ver a su amiga llena de lagrimas, tubo el impulso de abrazarla

—cálmate, todo saldrá bien—luego se separo de ella y fue tras su hermano

**La verdad no sé como reaccionaria, si descubriera que mi mejor amiga es la hija de la mujer que mato a la única familia que me quedaba—meditando—es complicado pero tal vez, solo tal vez, yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma que lo hizo Harry Potter**

el único que no reaccionaba fue Harry él seguía con la mirada fija en algún punto de la alfombra, Hermione lo vio y se acerco poco a poco a él, cuando estuvo cerca vio que el pelinegro soltaba una lagrima ella intento limpiarla pero cuando le toco la mejilla el la tomo de la mano bruscamente y se levanto, ella soltó un gemido de dolor, pero parecía que el no escuchaba nada, estaba cegado por la rabia, la soltó pero con tal fuerza que la tiro al piso, la leona tenía todo el rostro bañado en lagrimas, pero sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara una tercera persona estaba entrando, y al ver la situación, saco su varita y pronuncio

—_Expelliarmus_—en ese momento "El elegido"salió disparado por los aires, bueno fue detenido por la pared, el se levanto rápidamente y miro con odio a la persona que le lanzo el hechizo

—Este asunto no es contigo lárgate—grito histérico el Gryffindor, mientras sacaba la varita ahora los dos se apuntaban

—no me largo Potter, porque esta es mi torre—expreso con rotundo odio el blondo

—Malfoy no te metas—

—si me meto, por si no te diste cuente a la que acabas de lastimar es a una mujer—dijo viendo con repugnancia al chico de la cicatriz

—jajaja no me hagas reír tu siempre la insultabas—

—Sí pero en mí vida la golpee —escupió el rubio

—_oppu_—pero antes de que terminara de pronunciar el hechizo Hermione se levanto

— ¡Basta!—grito con fuerza mientras se interponía entre las dos varitas, que aun se mantenían en alto

— ¡Quítate!— gritaron los dos

—no ya me case, saben bien que no se lleven bien pero no me pongan en medio, saben ya es hora de que me escuchen a mí, los dos tienen 18 años y siguen siendo unos niños inmaduros, Malfoy gracias por intentar protegerme pero yo puedo sola, el hecho de que mi abuelo, te amenazo no significa que vas hacer como mi sombra, y Harry la verdad no se qué decir—en ese momento la voz se le quebró— hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos, que la verdad no pensé que mi apellido importara me decepcionas la verdad y no por el hecho de que me lastimaras físicamente, sino por el hecho de que acabas de romper nuestra amistad de años cuando dijo eso las lagrimas ya salían por sus ojos, al no soportar más la situación corrió rumbo a su habitación sin mirar lo que dejaba atrás. En ese momento algo en el pecho de los dos muchachos les dolió, y se escucho un ¡crac! como si algo se hubiese roto.

perdon por la demora, de verdad

bueno les quiero agradecer a todas las que leen esta historia, mil gracias por los review

y lo ultimo si por ahi se encuentra alguna chica que le guste leer yaoi, busque en amor yaoi aradia_leviatan y lean, y no se han timidas dejen reviews gracias a las que leen las notas de la autora.


	4. Buscando una solucion

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

El sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal pero como remediarlo, como pedir perdón, reconocía que nunca la debió de haber tratado mal. Pero en ese momento no se puso a pensar quien era su amiga, solamente, vio quien era la madre de esta, tenía que admitir que ese fue el peor error de sus vida, la había perdido y no sabía cómo recuperarla, solamente que no sabía cómo, o si tal vez era ya demasiado tarde, esa idea lo atemorizaba, y si de verdad ya la perdió, como podía saber que no era tarde para tratar de recuperarla, y sobre todo, si lo que hacía era correcto, muchas dudas llenaban su cabeza, y no sabía cuál era la correcta

Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo sabia que fue demasiado impulsivo, pero recibir una noticia de tal grado, fue demasiado y luego la entrada de Malfoy definitivamente ahí algo no cuadraba, la verdad era tiempo de arreglar las cosas con Hermione ya no quería estar peleado con ella, además sabia quien era la madre pero no el padre

—**este dilema, que mantuvo a Harry Potter despierto por casi dos semanas lo adquirí de forma… como decirlo ilegal, ya que ni el mismo sabía que yo lo tenía… jajaja me castigaron cuando se enteraron—se escucha un carraspeo de garganta en la parte de atrás—bueno ya continuo, sabes a veces puedes ser demasiado desesperante**

—**yo también te quiero—dijo sacando la lengua la muchacha solo sonrió y continuo**

"_Eso no importa Harry Potter lo que importa es que ella siempre ha estado contigo y nunca te ha abandonado"_ se recordaba el azabache a cada momento, no importa quién sea su padre, lo que sé es que ella ha estado conmigo siempre y que importa si su padre es el mismo Voldemort. Y con ese pensamiento salió de su cuarto para reunirse con su novia en la sala común, lo que no sabía era que ese pensamiento era tan real , bajo a buscar a su novia la cual se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, en ese momento la vio y se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en ella y no sabía cómo explicarlo, se acerco a ella y la beso, ella al darse cuenta quien era acepto gustosa pero alguien los hizo separarse,

—Perdón por interrumpirlos** —**dijo una voz a sus espaldas que los hizo separarse rápidamente**—**está bien que se besen y todo pero en qué quedamos si yo estoy cerca nada de nada**—**volvió a decir el pelirrojo

—Perdón Ron no te vimos**—**se excuso el azabache

—bueno hermanito y a que viniste?** —**pregunto la pelirroja

—pues bien a ver qué íbamos hacer con Hermione**—**dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su hermana

—La verdad yo no sé que irán a hacer ustedes porque yo no tengo nada que ver**—**dijo la Gryffindor mientras que hacia un gesto de limpiarse las manos (si no me explico es ese que parece que te lavas las manos y luego las levantas mostrando que no tienes nada, bueno ese)

—Claro que si Ginny tú nos tienes que ayudar**—**exclamo Ron

— ¡yo no tengo porque ayudarles si mas no recuerdo ustedes fueron los que metieron la pata solitos así que a mí no me involucren es sus asuntos!** —**exclamo levantándose se sillón

—Ginny por favor, ayúdanos sabemos que lo que hicimos estuvo mal**—**decía Harry mientras sostenía la muñeca de su novia la cual lo veía enojada—bueno muy mal pero de verdad queremos arreglar los cosas con ella por favor ayúdanos dinos si no es muy tarde para poder hacer las paces, Ginny por favor la extraño mucho**—** en ese momento Ginny suavizo la mirada y soltó un suspiro

—solo les voy a decir que, le gusta mucho la canción amigo, las orquídeas, el pastel de naranja, y sobre todo está loca por conseguir un libro de la autora Rosa Montero, Historias de Mujeres.** —**y con eso la pelirroja salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Mientras en su sala común dos Gryffindors planeaban el cómo hacer la paces con su amiga

En el gran comedor un poco antes de que este trió empezara a hablar

Se veía a una castaña comer tranquilamente, unas tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café, el Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, solo se notaban a uno que otro estudiante de Hufflepuff, en la mesa de Ravenclaw pudo distinguir a unas 3 personas, en la mesa de Slytherin noto la cabeza Rubia de Malfoy a unos tres asientos de él a una chiquilla rubia que la reconoció como una de las hermanas Greengras, y a un chico de cabello castaño que estaba sentado junto a Draco, pero en su mesa estaba ella y un chico el cual no sabía su nombre, sabía que sus amigos…bueno ex amigos tardarían en bajar y la verdad no quería encontrarse con ellos, pero en ese momento sintió un ardor horrible en su antebrazo izquierdo, por reflejo subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises, él le hizo una señal para salir ella si pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo rumbo a la sala multiusos del séptimo piso cuando se encontró frente al cuadro de los trolls aprendiendo ballet, se detuvo sin tener que esperar mucho llego Malfoy el cual empezó a dar vueltas en frente de la pared, cuando las puertas se fueron apareciendo, ella simplemente lo observaba con curiosidad, el tomo la perilla y tras decir un frio "sígueme", se vieron dentro de una especie de salón, el blondo miro el techo y ella al notar ese gesto lo imito observando con sorpresa que en el techo se podía ver a tres personas, bueno mejor dicho sus cabezas, la castaña pudo identificar dos de ellas, la de Bellatrix y la de Lucius Malfoy.

—Toma mi mano, esto es algo similar a un traslador, así que no te sueltes—el tomo su mano en un movimiento brusco, y cuando la tomo sintieron como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, y como sus estomago daba vueltas, y por fin tocaban suelo. Cuando "aterrizaron" fueron recibidos por una voz grave que hizo que se les erizará la piel

—Buenos días muchachos es un honor tenerlos aquí— en ese momento los dos se soltaron las manos y voltearon a ver quien les hablaba, casi les da un paro cardiaco al ver que la persona que hablaba era alguien totalmente diferente a lo que esperaban, tenían a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, tez algo pálida, con rasgos finos, y unos ojos color miel, pero seguían manteniendo el contorno del iris color rojo sangre, se quedaron sin habla

—piensan quedarse ahí viendo como tontas al Lord oscuro, no creen que sería mejor mostrar modales y saludar como es correspondido a tu amo—dijo Bellatrix viendo a Draco—y tu no piensas saludar ni a tu padre ni a tu madre—dijo viendo a Hermione la cual salió del shock al escuchar a la pelinegra decir padre

—Perdóneme mi Lord, es un placer estar ante sus órdenes de nuevo, pero no esperaba verlo de esta forma—dijo el blondo mientras realizaba una reverencia —y de nuevo pido perdón por mi atrevimiento—cuando concluyo espero una respuesta de parte del Señor de la tinieblas el cual solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, para girar a ver a su hija

—Así que tu eres mi hija—dijo mientras se levantaba

—Si mi señor ella es su hija—dijo Bellatrix mientras se colocaba junto a su hija

—Quiero que ella conteste, o acaso no tiene boca—dijo como la serpiente que era

—Perdón mi señor—dijo Bellatrix bajando la cabeza apenada

—Ya calla que ella hable, contesta ¿tú eres mi hija? —soltó con desprecio la pregunta, la castaña con la cabeza en alto contesto

—Sí, yo soy tu hija—dijo con frialdad viendo a su padre con rencor

—jajaja—rio macabramente asiendo que su hija se estremeciera ligeramente, pero sin bajar la cabeza, ni esa mirada orgullosa—Tu orgullo Gryffindor me da asco—dijo escupiendo al piso

—Pues que mal MI LORD—dijo con sarcasmo enfatizando la última palabra—ya que engendro a una Gryffindor completita

—Conmigo no se juega niña—dijo posándose frente a la Gryffindor—y si tratan de hacerse los listo reciben su castigo—saco la varita mientras le apuntaba al pecho— ¡CRUCIUS! —grito logrando que la castaña callera de dolor ante sus pies—así es como te quiero ver de aquí en adelante ante mis pies, y sumisa a cualquier orden que te de ¿entendiste?—en ese momento el dolor que recorría el cuerpo de Hermione se hizo más fuerte, que le hizo soltar un grito lleno de dolor, ante esto Lord Voldemort sonrió con suficiencia mientras veía a su única retorcerse de dolor —ya que si nos la cumples, serás castigada, o tendrás el honor de morir en mis manos—en ese momento sin que nadie lo esperara Bellatrix se hecho a llorar a los pies de su amo

—Mi señor se lo suplico déjela, por favor déjela, yo misma me encargare de que muestre más respeto asía usted, por favor perdone su insolencia— en ese momento la mortifaga, se acerco a su hija y la tomo de la mano, mientras las lagrimas caían sin fin por su pálido rostro. En ese momento Draco hablo sin temor.

—mi señor creo que lo mejor sea que la deje, tenemos que volver a Hogwards, además no va a ser conveniente de que llegue con ella herida por la maldición cruciatus—dijo el joven Malfoy ante la mirada atenta de su Lord

—Tienes razón—y con un movimiento Hermione dejo de retorcerse del dolor, aunque todavía se estremecía por el dolor de la maldición. Bella miro a Draco con algo que él jamás vio en la mirada de su tía lo vio con ¿gratitud?

—**La verdad es que si ustedes le preguntan a Draco Malfoy que fue lo que vio ese día en su tía, el todavía no sabe que contestar, porque fue la primera y la última vez que vio esa mirada en su tía, pero él puede asegurar que lo que vio fue gratitud—en ese momento se escucho una voz llamándolos a comer—vamos niños luego termino de contar la historia—todos salieron por la puerta a toda velocidad, para regresar rápido para que les terminen de contar la historia, en ese momento un muchacho muy atractivo se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse**

—**me encanta como cuentas la historia —le susurro en el oído a la joven, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y posaba sus manos en la pequeña pancita que esta tenia, la joven como respuesta se giro para queda cara a cara**

—**Y a mí me encanta cuando pones tus manos en mi barriga—y cuando lo iba a besar, otro hombre los interrumpe.**

—**perdón molestar pero los estamos esperando—dijo algo molesto, se escuchan unas risas a sus espaldas.**

—**Tranquilo hombre que no creo, que puedan hacer gemelos a estas alturas—decía mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro del otro hombre el cual estaba molesto, la muchacha al darse cuenta de eso tomo la mano del muchacho y se lo llevo, nadie podía decir que las comidas de los fines de semana eran aburridas en esa familia siempre había diversión, travesuras, risas, juegos, etc.**

**Cuando todos terminaron de comer, los más pequeños especialmente, bueno no tan pequeños 11, 9 años a lo mucho se volvieron a sentar en el piso para que les terminaran de contar la historia.**

—**bueno aquí vamos de nuevo, pero saben me doy cuenta de que en una guerra se puede perder muchas cosas y aunque siempre hay un ganador, todos pierden**

Cuando los jóvenes salieron del nuevo refugio de Voldemort, bueno mejor dicho Draco saco a Hermione del refugio, ya que ella quedo débil después del ataque de su "padre", al blondo no le toco otra que llevarla a su cuarto, pero cuando este quiso entrar se dio cuenta de que tenia contraseña y el no la sabia, así que sin más la llevo a su dormitorio, la recostó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que ya faltaban escasos 15 minutos para su clase de pociones con los leones, pero no podía despertar a la castaña un crucius, que fue lanzado por la varita del Señor Oscuro no era fácil de reponer, así que la dejo recostada y le puso un paño de agua fría sobre la frente, por si acaso se le subía la temperatura. Cuando la acomodo le retro la capa, y la tapo.

Al ver el escaso tiempo que le quedaba decidió tomar ciertos atajos para llegar a las mazmorras, no por nada había vivido ahí 6 años, al llegar ya todos los alumnos se encontraban ahí esperando al profesor, noto que el cara-rajada y la comadreja, estaban buscando algo entre la multitud, y no se tardo mucho en descifrar que era, él sabía muy bien que faltaba una melena castaña entre los leones, se iba a acercar a ellos para molestarlos pero en ese momento llego Slughtor, por lo que entro al aula in hacer comentarios, se sentó algo apartado de todos casi en la última mesa.

—Bueno muchachos empecemos con la clase—dijo mientras en la pizarra se escribían, 9 nombres de pociones—como verán algunos de los estudiantes que estuvieron en el colegio el año pasado, seguiremos con la elaboración de las mismas pociones, ya que no todos estuvieron en el colegio, bueno copien las pociones y les explicare como trabajaremos este año—todos los estudiantes copiaban la lista de pociones

—Bueno como notaron existen algunas pociones que son usada más para medimagos, pero se las voy a enseñar, bueno quien me ayuda con la primera Veratisum…señorita Gran…Perdón Señorita Black—en ese momento todos voltearon a ver pero no encontraron a la castaña por ningún lado—bueno por lo que veo no se encuentra aquí, pero todos deben saber cuál es su función, señor Malfoy por favor—Draco soltó un suspiro

—el **veritaserum** o suero de la verdad, tiene la función de no permitir a la persona que lo beba decir mentiras, cualquier persona que esté bajo el efecto de esta poción podrá mentir—y con eso termino

—Perfecto señor Malfoy, bueno sigamos con la **poción para dormir sin sueños**, como bien nos dice su nombre, la persona que la beba dormirá sin tener ningún sueño, pesadilla, etc. **Amortentia **vimos sus propiedades en 6 curso, esta poción crea un amor obsesivo a la persona que lo beba no es recomendable ya que la persona que está bajo sus efectos no tiene conciencia sobre lo que hace. **Limbus** esta de aquí nos envía a un mundo parecido al limbo, nuestro subconsciente viaja por todo lo que nos rodea, es algo parecido al estar en el limbo, pero no viajas por lugares en concreto, viajas por tu mente, en tus recuerdos, si esta poción está mal hecha puedes quedar atrapado en tu mente sin salida. **Limbus ut **contrarresta al efecto del Limbus sin este "antídoto" no se puede regresar a la realidad.**Chronotribe** esta nos ayuda a dormir, si presentamos tal vez insomnio u algún problema para conciliar el sueño, esta nos ayuda a dormir, pero no se confundan cuando la tomamos si podemos tener sueños, no es recomendable tomar la poción dulces sueños y la de dormir sin sueños, ya que se podría crear malestar, hasta terminar en un sueño profundo del cual nunca se vuelve a despertar. **Regenerador **esta nos devuelve todo el poder mágico, si nuestro cuerpo presenta un 50% de poder mágico esta poción lo duplica dejando nos con un poder del 100%. **Poción mata-lobos **mantiene al hombre lobo tranquilo mientras hay luna llena **Multijugos **esta nos permite cambiar de forma, pero cuidado solo sirve en las personas, se toma un cabello de la persona en la que queremos convertirnos y la ponemos en la poción y al beberla nos convertimos en la otra persona.

—Bueno ya que saben las pociones que vamos a realizar durante el año, vamos a pasar a explicar cómo trabajaran este año, se van a crear parejas de dos, pero yo las creare, así que por favor, todos levántense y pasen al frente—todos tomaron sus cosas y se colocaron en montón a un lado de la pizarra—como sabrán este y todos los años se ha tratado de fomentar la unión entre casa así que van a ser un Gryffindor y un Slytherin vamos van a estar así

Harry Potter – Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley - Marcus Flint

Lavender Brow – Blaise Zabini

Neville Longbottom – Pansy Parkinson

Seamus Finnigan - Theodore Nott

Dean Thomas – Dhapne Greengrass

Hermione Granger - Millicent Bulstrode

—Bueno por favor, comuníquenle a la señorita Black sobre su compañera, ya pueden irse—con eso el profesor salió de la vista de los alumnos, Draco prácticamente salió volando del aula, pero Harry y Ron fueron mas rápidos y lo alcanzaron a unos cuantos metros del aula de pociones

— ¡Malfoy! espera—dijo el azabache mientras tomaba al Slytherin de la túnica, este se volteo violentamente

— ¿Qué paso con Hermione? ¿Por qué no vino a clases? ¿Qué le hiciste? —pregunto abultadamente el niño que gano (bueno pronto se me ocurrirá un nuevo sobrenombre)

—Y yo por que tendría que saberlo—

—porque vives con ella— contesto un Ron muy jadeante

—Así cierto—dijo mientras se asía el que pensaba—ya me acorde estaba con un poco de fiebre, y decidió recostarse—dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombres

— ¡Fiebre! — gritaron los dos Gryffindors

—Si ya no griten…me largo—y con eso salió, por alguna razón Harry le quiso seguir

—Ron, adelántate yo deje mis libros en la sala común, nos vemos—con eso salió corriendo dejando a un pelirrojo algo perplejo en medio del pasillo

Harry corrió, y volvió a tomar de la túnica a Malfoy

—Quiero verla—

—**Se podría decir que en ese momento el azabache solo pensó en el, ya que si recapitulamos, Hermione Black era la novia de Ron Weasley, y no la suya, pero bueno como el mismo diría "no me culpes soy demasiado impulsivo" —dijo tratando de imitar la voz de el gran héroe Harry Potter**

—Quiero verla—dijo simplemente, el Slytherin solo se soltó y continuo caminando, seguido de cerca por un león, al llegar a su sala común le dijo que esperara, al azabache no le agrado mucho pero espero.

Draco subió corriendo a su habitación y vio a la castaña aun dormida le retiro la toalla y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente toco la frente de la muchacha y lo comprobó parecía tener no mas de 38 grados así que volvió a mojar la toalla, la coloco delicadamente sobre la frente de la muchacha y salió del cuarto, se encontró con el elegido hizo un movimiento, para que lo siguiera, subieron por las escaleras y cuando el pelinegro iba a abrí la puerta Draco lo detuvo.

—Está en mi habitación—el Gryffindor lo miro sin comprender—se desmallo en la sala común y su habitación tiene contraseña, así que entra—dijo mientras abría la puerta de al frente en la cual se podía leer _Draco Malfoy_ y abajo_ Premio Anual,_ entre con algo de temor como si estuviese entrando a la boca del lobo pero todo eso desapareció cuando vio a su amiga recostada en la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces avanzo hasta quedar sentado en la cama sujetándole una mano, le acaricio el cabello y noto la toalla húmeda se volteo para ver a la serpiente pero esta ya se había ido, algo desconcertado quito la toalla y le beso la frente, volvió a colocar la toalla en su lugar y se levanto, al salir a la sala común de los premios anuales, la encontró solo así que decidió salir.

Llego a encantamientos algo tarde, además su amigo lo veía enojado cuando termino la clase, Ron le pregunto como ya lo sabía el porqué de su ausencia, Harry como ya tenía algo preparado, le conto el plan que tenia para pedir perdón a cierta chica que estaba muy enojada con ellos, así que el pelirrojo se trajo el cuento completito, por algún motivo tenía que omitir la parte que Herms estaba dormida en el cuarto de cierta serpiente a la cual odiaban, la verdad nunca pensó encontrar a su amiga en la cama de su peor enemigo, era algo ilógico, la tarde ya paso sin contratiempos, como ese día también compartían Herbologia con las serpientes se le hizo muy fácil hablar con Malfoy, el le dijo que la castaña ya estaba bien y que se quedo en la torre bueno mas por precaución, el rubio no lo iba a contar que casi la ata a la cama para que no salga.

En la hora de la comida Harry Potter llamo a su peor enemigo para pedirle un favor, al cual el algo extrañado acepto, ya cayendo la noche el rubio hizo su trabajo

Dejo sobre la cama de la castaña una caja y sobre esta una capa con una nota y una orquídea, cuando Hermione salió de la ducha para poder cambiarse se encontró con la caja, la orquídea, la capa y una nota esta algo extrañada tomo la orquídea mientras leía la nota.

_Hermy :_

_Por favor si todavía tenemos oportunidad de ganarnos tu perdón, ve esta noche a la salida del colegio, la que da para llegar al campo de quidditch, y sigue el camino antes de que toquen las doce_

_Ron y Harry_

No lo podía creer era la primera vez que sus amigos hacían algo para ganarse su perdón y eso sencillamente la convenció, se propuso a abrir la caja y se encontró con un hermoso vestido negro, algo más arriba de la rodilla con una cinta blanca a la altura del busto, se fijo en la hora eran las 10 tenía poco tiempo así que rápidamente se puso el vestido, se maquillo ligeramente se recogió el cabello en un moño alto, conjuro un hechizo desvanecedor para que la marca se ocultara y salió a ver qué sorpresa le darían ese par, salió de su dormitorio con la capa y la orquídea en la mano, ya mismo iban a tocar las doce.

./search?hl=es&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=499&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=vestidos+de+noche+cortos+de+moda+para+jovenes&oq=vestidos+de+noche+cortos+de+moda+para+jovenes&aq=f&aqi=&aql=&gs_sm=e&gs_upl=-1

Cuando llego a la salida no pudo encontrar algo más hermosa, era un camino de velas blancas todas se prendieron en el momento en el cual ella puso un pie en la salida, y entre el camino de velas, miles de pétalos blancos estaban esparcidos como si de una alfombra se tratase, ella lo siguió y vio aparecer ante sus ojos un bella carpa (tipo donde Bella y Edward bailan el valls en la fiesta de despedida), con una mesa en el centro y a sus dos amigo en cada lado esperando para conducirla a lo que sería la mejor velada de su vida, en el momento en el que se sentaron Harry empezó todo

—Hermione Jane Black, sé que he sido un completo idiota, que la manera en la que te trate no fue la correcta, se que fui muy impulsivo y de verdad perdóname, eres mi mejor amiga, eres mas como mi hermana, y sé que nunca debí causarte ningún daño y de verdad perdóname por ser un completo idiota, en ese momento mi peor error fue olvidar que tu siempre estuviste para mí cuando yo más lo necesitaba, perdona Hermione—cuando Harry termino de hablar tomo entre sus manos la mano de la castaña la cual lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos sin saber que decir, porque de alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, sin que ella pueda contestar Ron ya estaba junto a ella tomándole la otra mano a una lado de Harry.

—Herms, yo también quiero tu perdón no debí comportarme de esa manera lo siento en verdad, se que en algunas ocasiones puedo ser muy estúpido, pero de verdad es que esta se llevo el oro, nunca debí comportarme de esa manera tan hostil contigo, no soporto estar peleado contigo, perdóname Hermione—termino de decir depositando un beso en la palma de la mano, en ese momento ella no pudo más y se lanzo para poder abrazarlos a ambos

—chicos no hay nada que perdonar, solo prométanme que nunca me van a dejar por tanto tiempo, por favor júrenlo—decía sin despejarse de ellos, los Gryffindors, dieron un sí, para luego continuar con la velada, la verdad es que los chicos solo hicieron el pastel así que fue lo único que comieron, la chica no pudo evitar reír por lo sucedido a sus amigos, porque según ellos prepararon una "cena" en la cual el única platillo era el pastel, aunque ella no se quejo, la verdad era que el pastel estaba delicioso. Cuando ya estaba por tocar las 2 de la mañana y aunque mañana era sábado no querían ser descubiertos, pero antes de irse Ron le entrego el libro que ella tanto quería, en el momento en el que se lo entrego ella salto a su cuello y le lleno de besos la cara hasta terminar en un beso en la boca muy cariñoso, ya que a Harry le toco hacerse el que se ahogaba para poder separarlos, se encaminar para dejar a la chica en su torre y Harry le entrego un papel sin que él lo notara, ella algo confundida lo acepto y ni diez minutos de lo que la dejaron salió de nuevo con el mismo rumbo, cuando llego se encontró con un azabache que la esperaba sentado bajo de un árbol, cuando ella llego le toco el hombro para que el notara su llegada, cuando el levanto la cabeza una sonrisa se formo en sus labios logrando que la castaña le devolviera la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué paso Harry porque querías verme sin Ron? —pregunto sin rodeos

—Bueno yo te quería dar algo muy especial y la verdad no quería que Ron estuviera porque bueno no sé, solo espero que te guste— en ese momento saco la varita y trazo varias forma, y del árbol en el cual estaban sentados, empezaron a caer destellos dorados alrededor de ambos y se fueron posando en la muñeca de la castaña, formando así un brazalete, pero cuando ella pensó que terminaba, del árbol salieron miles de mariposas, una de ellas se poso sobre el brazalete, tomando la forma de un león

—Por tu valentía—le dijo el azabache

El símbolo de la paz

—Por siempre traer paz a mi vida—

Una balanza

—Por ser la más justa —

Una paloma

—Por ser libre—

El ying yang

—Por buscar un equilibrio—

El símbolo de la vida (es como una cruz pero como con algo en la parte de arriba)

—Por hoy estás conmigo—

El símbolo de la hermandad

—Porque para mí eres mi hermana—

Un libro

—Porque eres sabia—

Una nutria

—Porque es tu patronus—

Unas manos entrelazadas

—Porque siempre vamos a estar unidos —

El símbolo de la mujer

—Bueno eres una—

Una llave

—Es de mi corazón—

Un corazón

—Para que puedas usar la llave—

—son trece dijes, tu numero de la suerte, espero que te gusten, porque cada uno de ellos representa lo que eres para mí— con eso la abrazo y ella le correspondió con lagrimas en los ojos

—Harry es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar, gracias—

—de nada pequeña, pero vamos a tu torre para que puedas descansar—

—Sí, y Harry gracias de nuevo por todo—se separaron y fueron directo a la torre de la castaña, luego de dejarla él se fue a la suya

bueno espero que les guste de verdad, a mi me gusto pero no se a ustedes, gracias por los reviews, mil gracias y perdón por haber dejado un poco votada mi historia, de nuevo gracias a todas las que leen esta historia y aunque no dejen comentarios, no hay problema me conformo con saber que alguien lee lo que escribo y sobre todo le gusta, bueno gracias y que tengan buena noche jajaja bueno en mi caso mañana ya que son las 2:30 del 12 de Junio.

Cuídense

Att:

Leviatan su peor demonio.


	5. quien fue

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo los manejo a mi antojo jajajaja

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del gran castillo, el cual lo vio crecer, convertirse en un hombre, el que vio como el amor de sus padres crecía, en el cual mato a Voldemort, y cumplió la profecía, pero un que guido lo saco de sus recuerdos.

—por favor no lo hagas—escucho de nuevo la voz, la cual se le hacía muy familiar siguió caminando, en dirección en la que escucho la voz—te lo suplico debe haber otra forma—seguía llorando y suplicando—nononono ya no mas—en ese momento ya se encontraba detrás de la puerta por la cual salía la voz, entro y vio a un hombre de capa negra el cual estaba en el piso, sobre una chica la cual era la que suplicaba cuando en chico oyó que entraban se levanto empuñando la varita, dejando que Harry observara el cuerpo, frágil de Luna, la cual al ver que el muchacho se alejo se levanto para esconderse detrás del escritorio. Harry lanzo un Expelliarmus haciendo que el encapuchado saliera volando, Harry se acerco al escritorio para ver si Luna estaba bien, pero en ese descuido el muchacho se fue

— ¡Mierda!—mascullo el azabache mientras se acercaba al escritorio, y la escena que vio lo dejo sin palabras y sin disponérselo unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, ahí estaba la inocente Luna con todo su uniforme desacomodado y sucio y por su cara caían lagrimas sin control ella se encontraba en una posición fetal mientras se abrazaba a si misma y lloraba. Harry sin pensarlo mucho la quiso tomar en brazos pero la rubia al ver lo que intentaba pataleo y susurraba "no por favor, ya para, no tengo nada que darte" mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos azules

—Luna soy yo Harry tranquila todo va a estar bien—la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo asía el, dándole un abrazo, el empezó a sobar el cabello suavemente, mientras le susurraba una canción en el oído

Canción de amor,  
>oración mía,<br>pálida flor  
>de poesía.<p>

Hora de luna y de misterio,  
>hora de santa bendición,<br>hora en que deja el cautiverio  
>para cantar, el corazón.<p>

Hora de luna, hora de unción,  
>hora de luna y de canción.<br>La luna  
>es una<br>llaga blanca y divina  
>en el corazón hondo de la noche.<p>

¡Oh luna diamantina,  
>cúbreme! ¡Haz un derroche<br>de lívida blancura  
>en mi doliente noche!<br>¡Llégate hasta mi cruz, pon un poco de albura  
>en mi corazón, llaga divina de locura! (bueno es un poema pero, me gusta más como canción, y Harry se la está cantando a Luna)<p>

Cuando el término de cantar, vio que Luna se había calmado, bueno en verdad se había dormido, él sabía que no la podía dejar sola así que lo que se le ocurrió fue ir a la sala de menesteres, cargo a Luna y se la llevo, en ese momento recordó la capa de invisibilidad, con gran dificultad la saco, se la puso, y para su suerte cuando se la puso pasaban unos prefectos que ni cuenta se dieron de que Harry estaba ahí, cuando pasaron se encamino a la sala de menesteres en el séptimo piso un gran camino tuvo que recorrer con Luna en sus brazos pero lo bueno era que Luna pesaba como una pluma, según Harry, al llegar al cuadro de los trolls aprendiendo ballet se detuvo y dejo a Luna en el suelo tapada con la capa, cuando las puertas se mostraron el entro para ver si lo que pidió estaba bien, y si estaba bien un cuarto cálido con chimenea, dos camas, una baño y las pijamas, el dejo la puerta abierta mientras iba a recoger a la rubia pero cuando estaba por entrar

— ¿Harry?—pregunto una voz a su espalda, se giro lentamente y ahí se encontraba la castaña con otra ropa y a su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que Malfoy

— ¿Herms que haces aquí? y ¿además con él ?—dijo viendo a su enemigo alado de su amiga

—pues veras es que—en ese momento no se le ocurría nada

—Le volvió a subir un poco la temperatura y la estaba acompañando a la enfermería —respondió el Blondo al ver que la castaña no hablaba—y ¿Qué traes ahí Potter?—pregunto arrastrando las palabras mientras su mano quitaba la capa del cuerpo de la frágil muchacha, cuando Draco la vio su cara se formo una expresión de confusión e ira, pero duro muy poco para que los Gryffindors

— ¿Por qué traes a la lunática en los brazos?—

—Malfoy no es tu problema—dijo Harry con disgusto

—ya si paren por el amor de Merlín, pero es verdad ¿Harry tu qué haces con Luna?—pregunto la leona

—Pues alguien quiso abusar de ella— cuando Harry dijo eso se le formo un nudo en la garganta

—como ¿pero está bien? ¿Quién lo hizo?—pregunto la Gryffindor, sin poder creerlo

—la verdad no lose yo pasaba por ahí, cuando la escuche y fui a ayudarla—

—como buen Gryffindor—dijo la serpiente arrastrando las palabras

—ya deja de molestar Malfoy, Harry creo que es mejor que la lleves con madame Pomfrey, tal vez tenga algún golpe, o no se—dijo preocupada la castaña

—sí pero prefiero que descanse mañana la llevo, creo que en estos momentos no va a querer contestar ninguna pregunta—comento el azabache

—si Harry tienes razón, bueno nosotros nos vamos a la torre te cuidas—le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

—Ten cuidado Potter, no te vayas a meter en su cama

—cállate Malfoy —con eso Harry entro a la sala y recostó suavemente a Luna en la cama, con un movimiento de varita le coloco la pijama, la cual por una extraña razón tenía unicornios, luego él se puso la suya, se metió en la cama, viendo a Luna dormir tranquila mente

—**esa noche Harry Potter le hiso una promesa a Luna Lovegood, le prometió que nunca iba a permitir que le hagan daño, sin saber que él era el que más daño le va a causar—dijo la muchacha mientras su vista se perdía en una persona de la habitación**

—**no seas dura querida le hiso daño pero se lo compenso—dijo una mujer de edad **

Harry se despertó rápidamente al escuchar un sollozo seguido de un grito, su vista se fijo en la cama de la rubia, cuando la vio se dio cuenta que esta se movía de un lado al otro en la cama, el se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la muchacha mientras, realizaba la acción anterior sobaba su cabella mientras cantaba la canción, ella se volvió a calmar

—Gracias Harry—dijo Luna mientras lo veía

—de nada Luna, ya sabes cuando quieras, puedes contar conmigo—

—lose Harry, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa no se lo digas a nadie no quiero que me vean con lastima o me miren mal—cuando dijo eso las lagrimas empezaron a salir por su rostro, el la abrazo mientras le decía que todo iba a pasar, que ella no tenía la culpa, ella paró de llorar y lo vio a los ojos, se dio cuenta de la gran persona que tenia a lado

—Luna perdón sí, pero Hermione y Malfoy ya lo saben—dijo Harry mientras bajaba el rostro

—tranquilo se que ellos no van a decir nada—le consoló Luna

—bueno vamos a dormir—

—Harry perdón pero puedes dormir conmigo—Luna puso una carita de cordero, a la que Harry no se pudo negar, el se acostó con ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo y empezó a tararear

Canción de amor,  
>oración mía,<br>pálida flor  
>de poesía.<p>

Hora de luna y de misterio,  
>hora de santa bendición,<br>hora en que deja el cautiverio  
>para cantar, el corazón.<p>

Hora de luna, hora de unción,  
>hora de luna y de canción.<br>La luna  
>es una<br>llaga blanca y divina  
>en el corazón hondo de la noche.<p>

¡Oh luna diamantina,  
>cúbreme! ¡Haz un derroche<br>de lívida blancura  
>en mi doliente noche!<br>¡Llégate hasta mi cruz, pon un poco de albura  
>en mi corazón, llaga divina de locura!<p>

—Me gusta como cantas—fue lo último que dijo antes de dormirse, Harry se quedo dormido después de un tiempo, en la mañana cuando él se levanto y no la encontró, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al gran comedor porque quería ver como estaba, cuando entro la vio en la mesa de Ravenclaw, se encontraba con su mirada tan soñadora, radiante como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, eso lo confundió de sobre manera como se podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que le estuvieron a punto de hacer. Pero un llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos

—Harry ¿Qué paso? Y ¿Luna?— pregunto Hermione

—Está bien, pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa así que te voy a pedir completa discreción, y ella está bien por lo que veo sigue siendo la misma y es algo que no entiendo—le contesto Harry mientras se sentaban

—es simple Harry, Luna es demasiado…como decirlo… pura, inocente, por más que quisiera ella no puede odiar a nadie por más daño que le hayan hecho—le contesto

—Me puedes decir algo que no puedas contestar—le pregunto en broma

—pues no te puedo contestar, cuando se acaba el mundo, si Ron en algún momento va a dejar de comer tanto—en ese momento llego Ron

— ¿qué yo qué?—dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la castaña

—Nada Ron nada—contestaron los dos mientras se reían, y por eso ninguno se dio cuenta que un par de rubios abandonaban el gran comedor

Con los rubios

Cuando ella estaba pasando por un pasillo, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la metía en un aula vacía, ella no tenia que preguntar sabia quien era, y sin más lo abrazo, no lo quería soltar en esos momentos lo necesitaba mucho

—Ya lunática, todo paso ese mal nacido nunca más te va a dañar, solo dime quien fue y lo va a pagar—dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo

—No extraño, no vale la pena, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa no—dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

—de verdad no te entiendo si fuera otra persona desearía matarlo o por lo menos vengarse pero tú no —

—recuerda que soy una lunática, pero no sabes solo siento lastima, es que no entiendo porque lo hiso—

—sabes quien fue solo que no me quieres decir—

—no es eso, solo que no sé quien es—

—Si lo sabes y ahora dime quien es—

—me caes mal, bueno solo vi la marca en su brazo—

— ¿la marca? Pero en el colegio solo la tenemos dos personas—

—dos, pensé que solo eras tú—

—Ya no importa—dijo el restándole importancia

—como digas, bueno me voy a mi torre tengo tarea—se separo de él y cuando iba a salir el la tomo del brazo y le dijo

—Luna tu a mi no me engañas, yo se que tu sabes quién es, y tarde o temprano me voy a enterar y me las va a pagar—termino de decirlo le dio un beso en la frente y salió del aula dejando a la muchacha con los ojos en blanco

—**En ese momento Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta que solo su madre y ella Luna Lovegood iban a poder verlo en su faceta de "dulce", y que nadie absolutamente nadie las iba a lastimarlas—dijo mientras sonreía—bueno aunque en su vida las mujeres a las cuales les muestra ese lado son contadas, pero desde ese momento son mas **

Bueno espero que les guste chao y mil gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de presionar el botón de abajo que dice reviews y me dejan su comentario, mil gracia chicas y para ustedes va este capítulo espero que les guste


	6. tu que haces aquí?

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo los manejo a mi antojo jajajaja

—Ya Draco, te lo prometo no sé quién es, déjame tranquila—decía una Luna con una sonrisa, mientras recogía sus para salir de la biblioteca

—Está bien pero solo por esta vez te salvas me tienes que decir quién es, tú lo sabes y lo proteges—dijo el blondo molesto

—ya deja el tema, yo no sé quién es, y baja los pies de la mesa que no es tu casa—en eso ella lo dejo solo en la mesa, el tenia mucho en que pensar, Luna no le decía quien era el malnacido que quiso abusar de ella y lo de Lord Voldemort lo tenía muy mal, no sabía que estaba planeando, nada ni una pista nada era como estar jugando al escondite sin conocer a las personas que tienes que encontrar y por otro lado temía que Voldemort dañara a su madre, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía qué hacer era como estar en una batalla sin fin, en eso un ruido lo hizo despertar

—Ya bajo los pies cálmate, no tienes por qué ponerte así—en eso le da la vuelta y se da cuenta de que no era Luna sino la castaña que tenía una cara de que estás hablando —pensé que eras otra persona—explico sin saber muy bien el porqué él era Draco Malfoy el que no explicaciones a nadie

—bueno no importa, vengo porque tenemos que hacer el trabajo de transformaciones y tu no pones de parte—dijo la leona

—Yo no voy a hacer nada—dijo Draco con una sonrisa cínica que hizo que la castaña se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba

—Claro que lo vas a hacer, la profesora McGonagall nos envió ese trabajo de castigo—

—si pero nos castigaron por tu culpa

— ¡Por mi culpa!—grito Hermione,

—cállate Black que la bibliotecaria te pude escuchar—

—No fue mi culpa, tu empezaste a molestar desde el mismo instante en el que te sentaste atrás mío—dijo la leona intentando no gritar—empezaste a lanzarme papeles, a rayar mis notas, luego jalaste mi cabello y casi lo pones en tinta—

—Jajajaja—se reía el blondo—no es mi culpa que sea tan fácil hacerte enojar—

—pues que mal porque por tus "Bromas" tenemos que hacer un trabajo, así que como compartimos torre te espero en la sala común a las 9—dijo ya más calmada la castaña

— ¿Y qué pasa si no voy?—pregunto con inocencia

—Pues yo no hago el trabajo—dijo como si nada

—Jajajaja si claro como no la perfecta prefecta Granger no va a presentar una tarea—dijo con sarcasmo

—sabes, no me importa así que si no vas a la sala común esta noche, yo no voy a hacer tu trabajo—y con eso salió de la biblioteca, el rubio solo la vio salir mientras observaba como Blaise entraba y se sentaba a su lado

— ¡Hey!—dijo como saludo

—ve al grano Zabini—dijo secamente

—Pues ¿mi padre quiere saber si es verdad?—pregunto, pero se notaba un poco de temer en su voz

—Si, es verdad—contesto viendo al moreno

—pero como Potter ya lo derroto—dijo con rabia

—si pero su HIJA lo revivió—recalco muy bien el Hija

—Eso es imposible—

—Si ya lose ¿quien en su sano juicio quisiera estar con ese sujeto?—comento algo cómico el rubio, pero quería que Blaise se diera cuenta de que Hermione era la hija de el señor de las tinieblas

—Si bueno Malfoy nos vemos en la práctica, no llegues tarde—y con eso se fue, Draco se llevo una mano en la frente mientras negaba, por lo despistado que era su amigo después de un momento decidió que ya era hora de salir así que sin rumbo fijo empezó a caminar, sin planearlo llego a una de las salidas de Hogwarts, para su suerte llevaba la capa y la bufando el frio no era terrible hasta el sol se podía ver algo raro en esas fechas , afuera hacia frio pero eso no le importo solo quería salir y no estar encerado se sentó en un árbol mientras observaba el lago negro estuvo a su un tiempo sin hacer rubio solo escuchaba uno que otro murmullo de los estudiantes, pero ellos se alejaban al verlo ahí eso le causaba mucho risa eran muy ingenios, reviso su reloj y faltaba como una hora para el entrenamiento así que no se quiso mover y saco un libro que guardaba en la túnica (tipo el hechizo que utilizo Hermione para que entrara todo en el bolso, mis primos dicen "ese bolso es el sueño de toda mujer") susurro algo y el libro tomo su tamaño original no era muy grande

— ¿así que literatura muggle? —pregunto una voz suave a sus espaldas

— ¿algún problema?—

—Sabes que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta —dijo la muchacha

—sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas—comento mientras ella se sentaba a lado de el

—Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, yo no te espiaba—dijo con tono falso de ofendida

—Bueno como digas Luna Evanna Lovegood Lynch—comento Draco

—Eres muy gracioso Draco Lucius Malfoy Black —dijo levantando la cabeza para verlo mientras leía

—jajaja—rio sarcástico, sin despejar los ojos del libro—creo que te confundes de persona Luna Evanna Lovegood Lynch

—no lo creo tu eres el único Draco Lucius Malfoy Black por aquí—comento risueña

—Sabes ya me canse de que me llames por el nombre completo lunática—dijo falsamente enojado sin dejar de ver el libro

—Pues yo ya me canse de que leas y no me mires—dijo y le quito el libro, mientras salía corriendo

— ¡Lunática regresa, devuélveme mi libro!—ella solo le saco la lengua mientras tropezaba—jajaja pero ¡hablo enserio! —con eso se levanto y la empezó a perseguir no fue muy difícil atraparla, ella callo y el empezó a hacerle cosquillas

—No jajaja Draco para jajaja—suplicaba Luna entre risas

—no hasta que digas: "Draco es el más guapo inteligente de todo Hogwarts"—

—Está bien, está bien "Draco es el más guapo inteligente de todo Hogwarts"—dijo, el blondo la soltó

—Luna no sabía que pensabas eso de mí—

—Jajajaja—se reía falsamente Luna mientras se levantaba y arreglaba su uniforme, la serpiente tomo su libro y lo guardo de nuevo en su túnica—sabes creo que Harry es bastante atractivo—dijo con sus ojos soñadores

—si Luna como digas, sabes creo que te hiso mal caer—dijo él mientras tocaba la frente de la rubia para comprobar que no tenía fiebre

—no es enserio, pero bueno me voy tengo tarea y tú tienes entrenamiento—se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio—que tengas buenas noches—y con eso se fue, Draco la vio alegarse y se encamino al campo de quidditch (el campo por medio de un hechizo parecía primavera), todo parecía normal se cambio en los vestidores salió y para su desgracia se encontró con el equipo de Gryffindor liderado por nada más y nada menos que Potter

—Potter tenemos reservado el campo—dijo Draco con cansancio

—nosotros también—respondió el niño de la cicatriz

—sabes no quiero tener problemas—suspiro el rubio

—Entonces vete—dijo Ron

—dije que no quería problemas no que te iba a dar el campo—dijo arrastrando las palabras y viendo con desprecio al pelirrojo

—Entonces, no veo otra solución—exclamo de nuevo Ron

—Maldita sea comadreja deja que tus superiores hablen—dijo ya sulfurado el rubio, Ron quiso golpearlo pero Harry lo detuvo

— ¿Qué propones Malfoy?—pregunto Potter

—fácil 30 minutos ustedes y 30 minutos nosotros—dijo—y para ver quien primero lanzamos la moneda, para no complicar nada—explico

—me agrada—dijo el azabache

—bien entonces—saco la moneda y la lanzo en los aires mientras caía en su mano antes de levantarla pregunto— ¿cara o cruz?—

—Cruz—dijo el capitán de Gryffindor

—Pues ganaste Potter volvemos en 30 minutos—con eso hiso una señal para que su equipo lo siguiera a los vestidores, pero cuando entro todo el equipo se le vino encima literalmente

— ¡cállense! —Grito y su equipo guardo silencio—primera yo soy el capitán y yo tomo las decisiones, así que si les gusta o no les gusta, no me importa ¿entendieron? —Pregunto Draco a todo su equipo el cual solo contestaron con movimiento de cabeza—pregunte si ¿entendieron?—grito y todos respondieron con un "Si señor", el capitán sonrió con suficiencia

Afuera de los vestidores

Harry tardo un poco para darse cuenta de lo que paso

— ¡Vamos equipo!—grito el capitán para que los jugadores se pongan en sus posiciones, el subió en su escoba y empezaron a practicar, su primer partido era contra Ravenclaw y no lo querían perder, el tiempo se les paso volando por así decir, que Harry ni cuenta se dio que ya paso la media hora

— ¡Potter!—escucho que gritaban en ese momento se fijo en la hora y dio la orden de bajar de las escobas, se acerco a Malfoy

—Gracias Malfoy y perdón, pero el tiempo se paso volando, lamento la demora—explico Harry

—que no pase a la otra y habla con tu jefa de casa, para que no vuelva a pasar—Harry solo asintió y se fue

—**En ese momento, tanto Potter como Malfoy se dieron cuenta de que habían madurado—dijo con una radiante sonrisa—aunque todavía existía odio y resentimiento, pero por primera vez se llevaron como personas civilizadas, dándose cuenta que habían compartido más de 5 palabras sin golpearse—en ese momento se escucho una risa en la parte de atrás de la sala**

—**Perdón querida continua—dijo mientras recibía una mirada asesina de parte de la muchacha**

—**Gracias—dijo sarcástica**

Ya eran las 9:10 y Hermione harta de esperar se fue a acostar (jajajaja me gusto como son eso), era el colmo el trabajo se lo habían enviado hace 2 semanas, y no tenia hecho nada bufo molesta y subió a su habitación, necesitaba dormir porque seguro mañana McGonagall los iba a regañar y a mandar otro trabajo, era simplemente genial, ellos llevaban 3 meses de clases y ese era su primer castigo, subió a su cuarto se asió y se fue a dormir mañana le esperaban muchas cosas

Se despertó temprano como siempre y rojo que el baño no esté ocupado, ya que si no lo he mencionado compartían baño, así que toco la puerta y ahí escucho el "ocupado" de Malfoy espero afuera como 20 minutos y no salía

—Malfoy sal me tengo que bañar, cambiar, desayunar—gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta, en ese momento salió Draco que por poco recibe un golpe de la castaña

—Tranquila ya salí—dijo mientras se secaba el cabello (ya tenía puesto el uniforme)

—Ya era hora—entra empujando al rubio

—Que genio, para la próxima levántate más temprano —dijo Draco

—Malfoy metete en tus asuntos—repuso ya la castaña dentro del baño se baño cambio y bajo a desayunar, cuando llego al comedor todavía tenía media hora para ir a clase a si que tranquilamente se sentó a comer con sus amigos los cuales estaban llegando, Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ginny igual Ron le dio un beso en los labios, la verdad es que desde que ellos se reconciliaron algo había cambiado por la leona todavía no sabía que era, no reconocía lo que era no sabía ni cómo explicarlo así que no le dio mucha importancia

— ¿y como va tu trabajo Herms? —pregunto la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café

— ¿qué te puedo decir? El hurón no se apareció y yo no me iba a poner a hacer el trabajo que nos ganamos por su culpa —dijo la castaña enojada

—De seguro McGonagall entiende que el Huron no te quiso ayudar—dijo Harry con calma

—ojala y se apiade de mi —rogo Hermione

—Y a todo esto ¿cómo es vivir con Malfoy?—pregunto Harry

—Genial—dijo sarcástica la castaña

—Ya Hermy enserio es verdad que lleva a una chica diferente cada día—dijo interesada la pelirroja, mientras su hermano y novio la miraban con cara de "¿por qué te interesa eso?" —Solo pregunto—respondió a la mirada de los muchachos mientras se encogía de hombros

—no es malo vivir con él la verdad el único problema que tenemos es que compartimos baño, así que siempre nos peleamos por eso, pero de ahí nos ignoramos—respondió Hermione mientras tomaba el café—además nos llevamos mejor aquí que en la casa del abuelo—comento como si nada, asiendo que Harry se atragantara con la tostada que comía y Ron que botara el jugo que estaba tomando

— ¿Cómo que en la casa del abuelo?—preguntaron en coro los dos chicos, mientras la leona tenía una cara de "no debí decir eso"

—Si bueno, lo que pasa, es que ustedes saben —dijo mientras movía la mano como si quisiera espantar una mosca

—no Hermione no sabemos—dijo Harry algo enojado

—lo siento, se me olvido contarles, lo que pasa es que como Lucius está en Azcaban, y Malfoy necesitaba ser vigilado entonces lo mandaron a la casa de su único familiar, nuestro abuelo y como ya les había comentado antes yo pase todas las vacaciones con el—respondió Hermione

— ¿Algo más que debamos saber?—pregunto sin ganas Ron

—No nada más ¿creo?—dijo Hermione como quien piensa la situación—chicos corramos que llegamos tarde a Pociones—y se levanto de la mesa mientras recogía sus cosas y tomaba de las capas a los muchachos para que fueran rápido, llegaron un segundo antes de que el profesor entrara por la puerta, se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas para empezar la elaboración de la primera poción Veratisum, Hermione fue a tomar los ingredientes que necesitaban para esa poción pero en el momento en el que iba a regresar a su mesa con los ingredientes un dolor en la muñeca izquierda la hiso caer al piso con todos los ingredientes, derramándolos sobre un estudiante

— ¡Maldición! No puede fijarte por donde caminas—dijo con coraje Draco Malfoy

—No es tu problema Malfoy—  
>—claro que es mi problema, acabas de manchar mi túnica —dijo con asco<p>

— ¡Basta!—dijo el profesor al verlos discutir—fuera—

—Pero él/ella empezó—dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban con odio

—eh dicho fuera—exclamo de nuevo el profesor de pociones, los dos muchachos no pudieron decir nada más y salieron del aula cuando estaban por llegar al séptimo piso la castaña ahogo un gemido de dolor al notar que el ardor de la marca aumentaba, pero no pudo contener una lagrima rebelde que se le escapo, y para su mala suerte el rubio la vio

—Deja de llorar, que eso no soluciona nada—dijo con asco al verla en el suelo

—sabes Malfoy puede que tu no tengas sentimientos pero las otras personas si los tienes—dijo la leona mientras se levantaba

—No me hagas reír Black que los sentimientos son cursilerías—

—para ti que no conoces lo que es el dolor ni el sufrimiento—en ese momento el rubio la tomo fuertemente del brazo lastimándola un poco

—jajajaja créeme que tú no has sufrido ni la mitad de lo que yo eh sufrido—

—suéltala—dijo una voz firme y fría a sus espaldas asiendo que los dos abrieran los ojos como platos, el no podía estar ahí era imposible algo que simplemente era una locura—te dije que la soltaras —dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba con su varita la nuca del rubio, el la soltó lentamente mientras se giraba para ver al hambre que estaba detrás de el

—**Suspenso—se burlo la muchacha mientras veía como todos tenían caras de suspenso por saber quién era el hombre—saben me dio ganas de helado de chocolate—dijo como si fuera lo más lógico en ese momento todos los niños reprocharon pero el muchacho y pareja de loa chica se levanto directo a la cocina para traerle lo que pidió**

—**Eres mala—dijo un señor atrás con el cabello negro como la noche**

—**No soy mala—decía mientras se formaba un pucherito, en eso el muchacho le entrego un bote de helado y una cuchara—gracias**

Los muchacho no lo podían creer ante ellos se encontrada Marcus Black el abuelo de ambos, y los apuntaba con la varita

— ¿Que hacen fuera de clase?— dijo sin quitar su tono de voz

—nos sacaron—respondió el blondo, ya que la Gryffindor estaba algo ida

—Si los sacaron no deberían estar paseando por el colegio—dijo viendo a los dos

—es que íbamos a la…—en ese momento a Draco no se le ocurría un lugar pero para su suerte a Hermione si

—A la biblioteca a buscar unos libros—dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

—que bien, pero la biblioteca es para el otro lado —señalo mientras bajaba la varita

—si pues mira que distraídos—dijo Draco mientras se encogía de hombros, en ese momento la castaña no aguanto la nueva ola de dolor en su muñeca y cayó de nuevo mientras se sujetaba el brazo, Draco la ayudo a levantarse

—descúbrete el brazo izquierdo—ordeno con voz fría, la castaña cerró los ojos mientras se alzaba la manga del saco u de la blusa, y dejaba al descubierto la marca tenebrosa que brillaba en todo su esplendor, Marcus le tomo la muñeca ejerciendo mucho fuerza y lastimándola Hermy abrió los ojos y vio la rabia en el rostro de su abuelo, en un arrebato de furia el hombre levanto la mano y ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto el cual no llego sino una caricia algo torpe y ruda pero al fin caricia en su mejilla, volvió a abrir los ojos con lentitud para ver como una lagrima caía por el rostro de Marcus Abraxas Black

Perdón la demora de verdad lo siento, no quería de morar mucho pero no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo créanme no fue mi intención, bueno espero que les guste, se reciben toda clase de comentarios as sean para decirme que soy mala escritora y que mejor me retire, quiero agradecer los reviews

Lily Masen de Lioncourt que bueno que te parezca que tiene drama

Serena Princesita Hale .- si a mi también me gusta mucho es primavera mágica y lunar, y esta dedicado a la virgen María, aunque yo solo tome un fragmento

harryandale.- contestando a tu pregunta, se los voy a decir más adelante tranquila ya mismo

LucyFelton14.- bueno la relación de Draco y Luna la vamos a ver más adelante y se va a explicar toda, si es un dramione pero quién sabe si terminen justos, separados, alguno muerto o los dos, la verdad es que ya he cambiado mucho el final de esta historia pero espero que te guste.

Chicas perdonen por los signos de puntuación, lo que sucede es que yo escribo como hablo es decir muy rápido es algo que no se me quita, pero les prometo revisar mejor los capi y ya voy a corregir los otros y este si es necesario.

gracias por la atención prestada

Att:

Leviatan su peor demonio


End file.
